Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'And even if this romance turns rotten I will keep him tied and chained to me' Dragan has had many obsessions but not one as elusive as him. VioletShipping, twosided RagnarokShipping. Mentions of Jack/Every Girl In The Series. OOC maybe, no I don't think so anymore. The finale to Grotesque Season, Rotten Romances
1. A Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance

I have a problem. A thing I can't get out of my mind. A blonde sitting in a café in this god forsaken city a girl with brown hair is serving him coffee. I shouldn't even be here. Harald is probably out looking for me back in Sweden. I might call him later if I get the nerve. The blonde stares at when I am sitting.

"I swear Stephanie he looks just like Dragan Godwin form the WRGP." The blonde says with just the slightest traces of an accent.

"He should be in Sweden, why would he be here?" The girl asks.

"Because I am looking for you." I mutter under my breath and continue drinking my coffee.

"Look Stephanie he keeps looking at us and talking to himself." The blonde continues.

"Maybe you're just that famous." She sighs.

He puts his coffee down and stomps over to me. Time to high-tail it out of here. I stand up and he grabs my jacket collar. I slip out of it and run behind an alleyway to my D-Wheel. Jack pursues and I ride past. Spraying water on his face and drenching his hair. He looks cute like that I am going to have a lot of fun with this man. I ride back to my apartment just upstairs form where he is living. I smile to myself and hear him stomp up the stairs. There is a pair of heels clicking up with him.

"Mikage I swear on my kinghood that he is in the blasted city. Don't you believe me babe?" The blonde asks.

"I guess. But what is he doing here without Brave and Harald?" The woman asks back.

"I'll ask him next time our paths cross. I got his jacket."

I sit back on my chair and my phone rings and glows. I pick it up and the number is Harald's. I decide to let it ring. I listen to the blonde some more.

"You know Mikage I like you a lot I guess." He says after a while.

"Y-you do Atlus-Sama?" She giggles.

Sickening really, how can he keep himself occupied with such stupid girls? I understand if he was with Yuusei or Crow but the love struck harem he keeps is beyond me. I smile and the phone blinks. I lift it up and read the text.

'I know where you are and who you are going to see. Why are you going? I am coming to see you.'

The text reads form Harald. I get one from Brave seconds later.

'U with Jack? I know u are. Im coming. C U L8er.'

I smile again and snap the phone shut. I would be surprised if they didn't come. No, not surprised, offended. I turn on the TV and get quickly distracted by the sounds coming from downstairs.

"M-Mikage!" Jack screams banging against the wall.

No, no this doesn't work for me. I don't like this at all. Does that woman need a talking to? Oh she better not. Maybe I misheard the situation.

"I'm gonna…" Jack cries.

No, no mishearing. Oh this doesn't work for me. I sit in my room and draw some more. Pictures of Jack, I used to draw Harald and Brave but I cast them from my mind after they let me catch them. Too easy, it's always too easy and they never learn of my research skills.

"I am going to take a shower, okay Jack?" The woman asks.

"Yeah Mikage, it's alright." Jack answers.

I press my ear against the floor and hear the shower running. I lift up the phone and grin slyly.

"Yes I would like to report a crime, yes, yes it's here. There's been a murder I am afraid." I say.

I open the window and scale down the side of the apartment. I go right past Jack's room and he sees me from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh my God he's outside my frigging window!" Jack screams.

A nearly dressed Mikage comes out and sees at least some of me as I slide down quickly. I run to where my D-Wheel, the one I bought here, is sitting. I rev it up and don't even put a helmet on, I ride off. With a quick laugh I head over to the plane station and wait in the waiting room. I atch the news and Jack is on.

"Has anybody seen this man! He has been stalking me since the WRGP!" Jack asks the nation.

"Um, yes I am afraid he might turn dangerous." Mikage stutters.

The reporter, a young woman with dark green hair and swirl glasses holds her microphone up to Jack's face.

I laugh. That's when two individual footsteps in opposite directions start. The sound of sandals and the sound of leather boots. Yep, they're here. I smile and shut the news off as everyone turns to look at me. I have my hood pulled over my head. Harald walks over, his hips swinging as he does it. He frowns and taps my shoulder.

"Dragan why did you leave?" Harald asks.

Brave runs past and shoves his sunglasses up his nose.

"Yeah why did you go? Did we do something?" He pouts.

"No I just don't like you anymore. You got boring. I played in this game of yours listening to you, you bitch and now I'm bored. The only good thing that came about because of you two was me meeting Jack." I want to say.

What I say instead is,

"I can't stay in that place anymore. I was getting restless and needed to grow as my own person. It's okay if you hate me."

"We don't hate you." Brave smiles.

"No, you are a bit of jackass sometimes but we don't hate you." Harald sighs.

"Come back to my new apartment with me." I order.

Harald doesn't seem to notice it's a demand not a question.

"I think I'll get a hotel. What about you Brave?"

"I-I'll stay with you Dragan." Brave cowers.

Harald shrugs and take his bag and hails a cab.

"At least let me pay for your cab Harald." I say.

Brave shakes his head and Harald stares looking as if he was raising n eyebrow.

"No. I am rich remember?" He smirks.

The cab takes off. I look at him and grab Brave by the collar.

"Come on you are going to say hi to Jack and tell him that you wanted to stay home but now you and Harald are in the city and he and his friends should hang out with us sometime. Understand?" I growl.

Brave nods his head furiously.

"So what's this all about anyway?" He asks in the deafening silence that pierces the bubble of air surrounding my D-Wheel.

"It's about Jack and me. I want him."

"Isn't that a bit, stalker-y?"

"I am stalking him."

"Did you stalk us?"

"Yes over the internet though, you guys weren't as fun."

"So did you even care?"

"I did but not like that, not the way you want or wanted."

"It's okay; just don't do anything you'll regret."

When we get back t my place, the cops I called are gone. I unlock the door and see the purple-eyed hipster sitting on my sofa.

"Hey Dragan long time no see. Why aren't you in Sweden?" Jack asks.

"I…" I start.

"We came because we wanted to see you guys again. Harald is here too so why don't we all get together." Brave finishes hastily.

Oh yes this is good for me. I like this idea. I will become Jack's friend and deter him from that woman with bad intentions and a nice body. Stupid Brave you don't know what I want, do you? None of them do. He's my secret passion, my secret love. And even if this romance turns rotten I will keep him tied and chained to me.


	2. In The Name Of The King

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any its characters.

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance

It was quite a good thing that Harald and Brave came back from Sweden and Brazil. They are the perfect pawns in this plan. I see Jack around town with different girls in his arms. The waitress, the reporter, a blonde with green eyes and of course that damned cop. They don't deserve Jack. Quite a sorry sight to see him wrapped up in their arms. I get to work on building Jack his present. My phone dings and a message pops up on screen.

'What's this about going to see Team 5D's Dragan?'

The text reads. I frown and send back

'I thought u liked Yuusei'

'Fine. I'll go.'

Great now that, that unwelcome interruption is over with I get on with doing what I need to do. I grab the drill and start fastening the sides off the box to the bottom. Brave walks in wearing an orange sweater and a pair of jeans with patches on the knees.

"Hey Dragan, are you ready to go? Harald's here waiting for you."

Harald is wearing a white coat and jeans.

"You do know that Yuusei lives in a garage right?" I ask him wiping my hands on my pants.

"You do know that you've just ruined those pants right?" He asks back.

I roll my eyes and Brave laughs. Harald sighs and points at the box.

"And what, my dear, is that?" Harald asks.

"Jack's box." I reply.

"Why are you giving Jack a box?"

"I am going to put something in it stupid."

"I dare you to call me stupid one more time."

"Alright stupid."

"Screw you. Maybe I just won't come."

Harald spins on his heel and walks out. And no, no that won't do for me. I grab his hair that he has started growing out absurdly long, it reaches his thighs now. I grab an entire fist full and drag him back. He kicks me from behind and I pull harder.

"See why I like your hair long." I hiss.

I let go and Harald slaps me across the face.

"I don't need your kind to touch me like this." He snarls.

"What is my kind babe?" I ask.

"A brute." He snaps.

"Then I suppose you like brutes because wasn't it you who said you wanted me?" I whisper.

I run my hands down his hips and Brave runs off. All of this is near perfect manipulation in the name of the king. I smile and lick his neck before biting down. Blood is seeping out of the fresh wound.

"Don't fuck this up, von Schroeder." I growl.

He has genuine fear in his eyes and he doesn't say a word on the way there. Brave occasionally pokes him and he sneers at him. Brave starts kicking the back of Harald's seat. Harald turns around.

"God if I wanted a child I would have adopted! Stop it Brave!" He screams.

Brave's eyes fill with tears. He sobs quietly. He is so sensitive. I think I'll mess with Harald for a bit.

"Don't be mean to Brave, Harald. How would you like it if I _hurt _you?" I ask.

"Shut up." Harald snaps.

I slap him across the face. He grabs the area and stares at me. I smile at him. Harald tries to open the door.

"Sorry can't, it's childproof. Don't worry though, I won't be using it for you. It's all in the name of the king." I laugh.

Harald slams it one more time causing his hand to bleed.

"You're bleeding in my car." I mention.

Harald pulls up his legs and wipes his hands on his jeans.

"You do know you've just ruined your pants right?" I ask.

We pull up in the driveway and the first thing that Harald does is try to run. I grab him by the arm.

"No need to be shy, Yuusei likes you too." I Steford Smile.

Brave smiles too. Harald being pushy even when in a compromising situation screams and kicks me. I dig my nails into his skin. I usher Harald and Brave inside. Crow is cooking lunch and waves at us throwing the food on his spatula around.

"Guys what do you eat in Sweden?" He asks.

"Japanese take-out." Harald jokes.

Nobody but me gets it.

"Oh, didn't think you liked it here much. I mean you were practically trying to run away from Dragan."

"Oh I w…" Harald starts.

He is interrupted by Brave spilling water on Yuusei's laptop. Harald zips up to clean it off with a rag. Crow and Brave get into a discussion about cooking and their kid's allergies. I run off to go see Jack. He is sitting in the living room with his jacket off and a tank top on. He is drinking coffee out of a nice china cup, kinda like the one Harald uses to drink his nasty tea. I sit down with a plop and spill the hot liquid all over his pants. Jack starts up with a snarl and a sneer.

"God damn you, you fucking stalker! You spilled my coffee! Do you know how damned expensive this is? Do you?" He screams.

"No! I'm sorry Jack. This is a horrible way for us to meet after all this time. Let me help you get those pants off and clean them." I say.

He huffs and grabs me by the arm and takes me to his room.

"Hey nice room is it soundproof?" I ask nonchalant.

"Yes." Jack beams his ego inflating.

"Great!" I laugh.

"What? Why?"

I slam him against the bed and start rubbing my hand against his most sensitive area. Jack blushes and squeaks.

"I may not be that woman you like to screw but trust me I am much better at it. Just ask Harald and Brave."

Jack tries to shove me off and I pin his arms above his head.

"Why fight me Jack? I just want you."

He wiggles and screams as loud as he can. He is silenced quickly by having an object shoved in his mouth.

"Suck."

And he does. The door handle wobbles and jiggles a little and a calm and soft voice asks,

"Dragan are you, you know with Jack. I thought I was good enough for you. Why do you hate me? When did you start hating me? You hit me. I will forgive you, just tell me that you care, cared." Harald cries through the door.

The sounds of my screams of pleasure pass through even the soundproof door.

"I hate you!" Harald screams.

I assume he walks off. I continue with Jack and unbutton his pants.

"Do you keep condoms in here?" I ask.

Jack shakes his head.

"Well then this might hurt." I smirk.

I yank his boxers down and admire him in the deepest ways. I push in and he screams. I laugh as he tries to get me out.

"You are beautiful king." I breathe.

"K-king?"

"Yes king."

I continue until and he eventually can't fight anymore. I moan and he shudders finishing this bond that we formed. I lick up the substance on him and he squirms. I zip my pants up and smile at him.

"See yeah Jack."

He sits up and looks at me. I walk into the room where Harald lies sobbing on the floor. Brave and Crow give me a dirty look as I carry him to the car. I smile at Yuusei and he runs into Jack's room. I put Harald in the car and he shrieks hitting me with his delicate hands.

"Harald I never cared." I laugh.

Harald undoes his seatbelt and tries to smash the door open. Even after his hands begin to bleed he still continues. A passing woman with light blue hair and yellow eyes stops the car. I get out and stare her directly in the eyes. She opens Harald's door and he run away. I ignore him and stare at the woman.

"What was he doing trapped in _your _car?" The bitch asks.

"Dunno." I shrug.

"Aren't you the man chasing Atlus-Sama?" She asks.

"Why yes I am." I laugh.

I walk past her and open the trunk. She runs over in heels only to get hit in the face with a tire iron. I send her to the ground. She stares at me as I raise it.

"Sayonara!" I laugh.

The object crushes a part of her skull in. I take her body and the bloodied weapon and put them in the trunk. I drive back to my apartment and Brave is already there with Harald. I am holding the woman's body and they stare at me.

"It's doll for Jack!" I laugh.

Harald shakes his head and walks out anyway. Brave accepts it for fear of what will happen if he doesn't and runs to his own room. I grab a buzz-saw and remove the bottom half of her so she'll fit perfectly in the box. I strip her of her slutty clothes and set her in the box. I brush her hair over the gaping wound that she made me make. I put some violet lipstick on her. Good, violet is Jack and my favorite colour. I put some blush and eye shadow of the same shade on her. I laugh and Brave walks in and sees the blood dripping from the saw and my hands and he just stares. I grab him and he cries.

"How, how, could you?" He sobs.

"Like this." I smile raising the weapon I killed her with over his head.

"PLEASE DRAGAN!" He screeches.

I stop and look at his fragile cowering body. I grab him and slam my lips against his. He doesn't even fight and I slap him away.

"I won't tell a soul." He says and walks away.

I grab the box and take it to Jack's place downstairs. I open the door with the keys I stole and place the box on his bed. I walk upstairs and press my ear against the floor. Listening for the sounds of screams.

"Oh God, Mikage." Jack sobs.

I hear him slump to the ground and I get the best sleep I have ever gotten.


	3. Violet, White, Gold and Black

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any its characters

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance

I wake up to see Harald sitting on the end of my bed. He is still wearing his stained jeans and coat. I smile and stand up brushing his hair away from his face. I kiss him and he doesn't fight me at all. I press him against the wall and all his eyes reflect is dedication and love, it makes me sick. I lick at his neck and reopen the wound with my teeth. He moans at holds my head closer. Harald's blood starts seeping into my mouth. I swallow as much as I can. I throw off his coat to reveal a prosthetic arm.

"How did you get this?"I ask.

"I was in an explosion when I was in the army and it blew my arm off." He replies.

I smile and lick the point where is connects. I rub my hands against the real one and start kissing at it from up the hand. Harald cries out.

"Tell me hoe much you want it." I whisper down his neck.

"I want it, all of it!" He moans.

"I will never give you that." I breathe.

His eyes snap open and he slinks off.

"That's right, be ashamed." I snarl.

I get to work on the second box and Brave heads off to see Crow. This one I hot-glue together and it's just her size. I wonder where she is. I want to keep her alive for much longer because I think that she's closer to Jack then just a fuck-hole. I pick up the phone and call Jack.

"Are you in your room?" I ask.

"What?! No! Somebody sent me Mikage's torso in a wooden box, so no, no I am not! I'm at the police station." Jack sobs.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. You have to come over and drink with me. We'll find Harald's expensive wine and drink until we can see her soul beating through your heart."

"Um, that's kinda weird."

"Sorry, I'm foreign."

"You know what I will. Thanks. Maybe this will make up for you fucking me!"

"I am sorry, I thought you wanted it. You didn't say no."

"Fine. See ya later Drag."

"Goodbye." I hear a click. "My obsession."

I smile and finish the box. Perfect now to see the whore. I grab my helmet and ignore Brave's enthusiasm at the thought of it being like old times again. I put my keys into my D-Wheel. I rev it up and listen to it purr. I drive listening to the sound of the wind and the road and it almost frees me from this obsession. It doesn't completely though. Everything I do, I do for the sake of his love, his touch. If he would let me feel the curves of his body I would make sure he'd only lust for me. I will burn in this flame every trace of their names. I pull up at the coffee house he loves to go. The waitress with the brown hair is clearing tables.

"Hello my name is Dragan Godwin. What's yours gorgeous?" I ask.

She looks me up and down and blushes like Jack should, would, will.

"Stephanie Myer." She giggles.

"Well Stephanie I would like to take you on the best date of your life, how does that sound?"

"G-good!"

"Right, see you at nine here."

She doesn't even question how I know when she gets off work. She doesn't question a thing. Yes, yes, this is good for me. I wonder if I should hurt her. Maybe I can get Jack to watch. I get stiff just thinking about him watching me. I listen to the wind until it controls almost every thought and ride back. Harald is waiting for me in a white robe.

"I will bring you back to me. Just lay down so we can remember the good times." He says.

I lie back, indulging him in this fantasy. A world where he is desirable to me. He kisses my stomach and down to my pants line. He fiddles with the button and undoes my pants. His tongue flicks over the top of me slowly. I let my thoughts wander to think about whose in between my legs. Oh God Jack's willing tongue embracing me in the most depraved ways. So sexy.

"Jack!" I scream.

I feel a wet feeling that is not I on my thighs.

"So you no longer even think about me? Thoughts of him plague your mind. I will erase his name with every bit of my flame. Does he even know of me? You will see that you and I are tied and chained together." Harald rants.

"No and no and I don't think we are." I laugh.

I zip and button my pants back up and watch the melancholy man's hair fall over his body.

"You look like a whore." I mention before leaving him.

I walk into my room and turn on the computer to see Jack. The cameras I put there work perfectly. He'll be here at eleven so I better hurry up and slice the slut in two. I put on some clothes not covered in saliva, blood or sawdust and grab my keys.

"I'm taking the car." I tell them.

Brave nods. Harald reaches for them.

"Oh no you don't. I need to go speak to a sponsor that will sponsor the next WRGP we enter." Harald says.

"I am taking someone out so you better let go of those keys or I'll tell Brave what you tried to do."

Harald drops the keys like they are a flaming rock.

"What did you do Harald?" Brave asks.

"Nothing."

"They why'd you give him the keys."

Harald gets up and walks away. Brave sighs and plops on the sofa turning on the TV and watching those stupid Animes. Currently he seems to be watching something he says is called 'School Days'. There is a lot of sex and blood in it apparently. It just looks like a cheesy romance anime to me but hey I don't watch the crap. I go to the car and turn it on, it's white of course just like everything Harald owns. He thinks it symbolizes purity but here in Japan it symbolizes death. It be so perfect if he'd die in this car in his whitest clothes screaming agony. Oh that man just fires me up. He'll be the first to burn in this violet tragedy of Jack and me. I laugh as I pull up and oh yes she's even wearing white. White and violet. Gold and black. Four girls for him and four colours for me this is just so fucking sweet.

"Hey you look nice. That dress suits your curves nicely." I compliment.

She blushes and sits next to me.

"So do you want to go to the pier? I heard that it is quite lovely this time of the year." I swoon.

She giggles and puts her hand against mine. It makes me sick. I smile and hold her hand back. We get to the park and I get out and like a gentleman I open her door. She laughs and wraps her arms around mine.

"Do you work-out? You are even more muscular than Jack!" She giggles.

"Yes I do. I am a mountain climber." I reply.

"That's so cool! How'd you get into turbo dueling?" she asks.

I tense up and that.

"My older brother and father figure was sick and so I dueled for cash and won many a prix."

"But you lost to Jack!"

"I took a fall for enough money to pay for the new bills."

"Oh that's so sad. Did he get better?"

"Yes but then he died because somebody poisoned his IV, can we stop talking about this now?'

"I, I'm so sorry I brought it up!"

"It's okay. I like talking to you."

We walk far away from anyone else and sit by a roaring river. I grab the cleaver I was keeping in my coat pocket and stand over her smiling.

"What do you have behind there?"She asks.

"A present for you." I laugh.

She gets nervous, smart girl.

"W-what kind of present?"

"Shut up."

I grab her and slam her down against a rock. I press the cleaver against her neck sending streams of blood everywhere. She screams and I clamp a hand over her mouth.

"So you are one of Jack's sluts? That means I only have two to go."

Her eyes widen when she realizes that I killed Mikage Sagiri.

"Sayonara." I say as her eyes drain to dull.

I grab her body and place it in the large box. I rivet her in and rivet the top closed. I drive home and place her body on Jack's bed. I leave a note this time. It reads,

'I will destroy every one of them.'

I laugh and walk up to my room. Brave has turned off the TV and Harald is ordering take-out. I ignore their chatting and sit in my room. I fall asleep thinking about Jack's body.


	4. I Won't Refuse!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romances

Jack comes over from the garage for drinks. I already have Harald's wine on the table.

"Hey that does look expensive mate." Jack says.

"Yeah he can afford the best of everything except boyfriends. He is like a desperate old woman to me. I am sure that some guys find that attractive but not me. I like alpha males." I grin.

Like you Jack.

"So are they any closer to finding the killer?" I ask.

"No, they say that the DNA seems to be glowing green and blue and it always points to it all being hers. They think we might have some magic going on here. Every piece of her is coated in the substance. It's almost like it's trying to erase her from existence."

After a few hours Jack starts to get more and more slurred. He eventually throws his shirt off and lies on me.

"So is this what you wanted the car for?" Harald asks.

"Yes."

"Why are you so obsessed with this man? There are people that love and adore you and are obsessed with you and you ignore them for the pursuit of an unavailable man. You get him drunk and then you take advantage of him." Harald says.

"Ah but you and Brave are boring and Jack's a challenge. We can be partners in crime Jack and I."

Harald's eyes water and he grabs the half-empty bottle and opens the cap. He throws it at me, bottle and all.

"Now that's just petty you catty little man." I sneer.

He screams and grabs his coat and runs away.

"Yes run away! You don't deserve me!" I call after him.

Brave walks out in his boxers and sighs at the sight of this.

"Why are you so mean to Harald? He only wants to prove his love to you. He's always loved you and you replace him with a poor substitute. Are you doing this out of sheer cruelty? Are you?" Brave pesters.

"No, I need Jack, want Jack." I plead.

"Then you don't deserve Harald." Brave sneers and walk back to his room.

I rub Jack's bare chest and kiss him. His intoxicated eyes show only love and commitment, like a proper man's should. When he wakes up the next morning he runs to his apartment and I hear the scream through the floor. I rush down to 'see' what he's screaming about.

"While I was dicking around with you somebody killed Stephanie and put her here. That means that every girl I have ever even talked to is a target, Ruka, Aki, Carly, Sherry!" Jack screams.

Thanks for giving me that list Jack. You really are peach. I don't need Aki cause she's Yuusei's girl and I don't need Ruka cause she's like fourteen.

"What are their last names?"

"Whose?"

"The girls."

"Oh Ruka doesn't have one, Aki Iyazoi, Carly Nagasaki and Sherry LeBlanc. Hey why do you need to know?"

"I want to watch them and help protect them from the crazy fan girl that's doing this."

"You're right. Yeah I'll watch Ruka and Aki cause I almost always know where they are. You should watch Carly and Sherry can take care of herself."

I nod and he gives me her number and address and the hours she gets off work. Jack you're beautiful, sexy, funny, kind and strong but your head is obviously full of crap. I walk upstairs and a drunken Harald is lying naked on my bed.

"Fuck me like you use to, love. Make me scream, I need you. You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse! Hold me close and make me yours for all of eternity. It can just be you and me! I love this much see!" Harald begs.

I decide to toy with him in all the ways that make him squeal. I undo my jacket and shirt. I smile and lay on top of him.

"So you want me this badly huh? I'll give you a moment you won't forget." I moan in his ear.

He blushes and positions himself perfectly. I unzip my pants and shove my boxers aside. I don't even bother to use something to make it easy. I shove in without a word and he screams and digs his nails into my back. I think of Jack. His body under mine, myself moving in ways that Harald could only dream about. I continue the thrusting until Harald groans out loud.

"J-JACK!" I scream.

Harald frustrated rolls around and pulls the covers onto himself.

"Sorry Harald but you don't compare." I say.

"Screw you." He replies.

I get redressed and look at Carly's schedule, she'll be home in a hour and half not a lot of time to prepare. I grab an axe and smile.

"I'm taking the car again." I tell Brave.

"Did you sleep with Harald?" He asks.

"Yes, why?"

"How could you lead him on like that?"

"I wasn't leading him on, he asked for it."

"Hpmf."

I grab the car keys and head off. I open the door to her apartment easily. Doesn't lock it I see, stupid twat. I walk in and wait in her room. I see pictures of Jack smiling and pouting and naked and doing ordinary things on the walls. Hearts are drawn on most of them. She's taken a black marker and scribbled out the faces of all the other girls. Silly Carly, Jack doesn't love you. You should have gotten rid of them and maybe I would have left him and you be but now, well. I stay up waiting for her to get home and she is late so it's eleven again. I smile to myself and she walks in. I can hear her footsteps.

"Jack is seeing that Norwegian guy isn't he?" She sighs.

Aw, see Jack, people thing we are a couple. If you'd stop cheating then I wouldn't have to do this. No, that's irrational, he's not cheating. I am not his yet; or rather he is not mine. He and I would be such perfect partners, such heavenly lovers. Carly slams open the door and walks in just in time to have the axe slammed into her flesh. She steps back and opens her mouth in the form of an O. I laugh and hit her again and again; I hit her until she's barely recognizable. I put her chopped body into a box and put it in my car. I drive back to the place where I belong. I walk into Jack's apartment and he is there crying.

"Akiza's dead. Someone stabbed her and there were green and blue _things _all over the DNA." He sobs into me.

"I-I am sorry Jack but, but, Carly is dead. I couldn't get to her in time." I stutter.

I push the box to him and he opens it and runs into the bathroom to vomit. I frown and look around, no note, no box. Someone is not doing this for the sake of Jack but rather the sake of me. I don't like this at all. This is not good for me. If another 'lover' is running around then I will have to remove them too before they become a problem. But first I have to get rid of Sherry LeBlanc. Oh yes. I walk upstairs to my room and Harald is sitting there brushing his hair.

"Nobody loves you like I do." He says.

"Or I do." Brave whispers form behind.

"Cute, but I don't love you as much as you thing I do, did, could, will." I smile.

Harald slaps me on the way out and Brave looks crestfallen. He runs off. I lie back and smile when I hear Jack sob. He found the gold necklace I put in her body slurry. I hope he likes it.

"Dragan have you seen my necklace?" Brave asks.

"No, I am afraid I have not."

He sighs and continues flinging things about in the bathroom.

Jack, so you'll be mine. You and I are meant to be. Why deny me?


	5. Fithly Words You've Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance

I wake up next to the bloodied axe I stuck Carly down with. I pick it up and it has a note attached to it.

'I know what you did.'

It reads. I crumple it up and throw it into a wastebasket beside my bed. Brave walks in and sits next to me.

"How are you doing? I am sorry that Jacks friend died. I know that you were supposed to take care of her and all, so I am sorry."Brave apologizes.

"No need to be sorry. It's not like it was your fault, it was all mine."

"No, No! It wasn't your fault either!"

Oh yes it was little one. I killed every one of them. Except for Aki of course but I think I know who did that. So damned cute.

I lean over and kiss Brave and he blushes and I shove him back and down. I start trying to get him undressed and he slaps me.

"You really think that I'd let you do this after you left us for Jack? I am not a child to be manipulated by promises of love or dedication!" Brave snaps.

I rub the area and bit down on his arm before he leaves. He jerks it away from me and backs away.

"Don't come near me."

If only he knew what I was really capable of. I laugh to no one, no Jack. I walk downstairs to see him.

"Go away Dragan, every girl I speak to is killed! I don't want anything bad happening to you!" Jack sobs.

"I am not a girl am I? It'll be fine. And you need me right now." I say.

He opens the door and he is still sobbing. I smile.

"I can take your pain away for just a second." I whisper.

He nods. I kiss him and he melts. Oh yes Jack. Oh God. I press him against the wall and he kisses back just as fiercely. He rips my shirt and it falls off. I shred his and we embrace. I trail kisses up his neck and down his chest all the while he pants.

"We should do this on the bed." Jack breathes.

I put him against the bed and start to rub him. I kiss him again and again. Jack squeals and starts fumbling with his belt. I help him and admire his completely exposed body.

"What? Have you never seen anyone naked before?" He asks.

"Yes I have, but you are the best. I want to savor you." I hiss.

His eyes fill with fear for a moment and he starts to reconsider.

"No, no I can't. This is wrong; I'm doing this while someone is hunting down my friends. Oh God I am the worst person ever." He sobs.

Before I can get a word in edgeways he is already dressed and has shoved me out the door. I frown and debate banging against it for a bit. I think about the girl left to _remove_ and the copycat killer I have to deal with. I walk back to my apartment and Brave and Harald are gone. Brave left a note on the fridge,

'Sorry had to go get milk'

Is scrawled on it in sloppy and chunky letters. I wonder where Harald went. Probably for cigarettes and chocolate. I grab as much alcohol as I can carry and put it in the car. I also put all the cigarettes I stole from Harald in there. Lighter fluid and cooking oil and matches and a lighter and fire gel are in there as well. I ride to Sherry's place and get out before the cunt gets home. I take the bottles and empty them inside her room; I also empty the lighter fluid and cooking oil. I liberally spread cigarettes and fire gel. I lit the matches and start the fire. Of course it doesn't work very well because it' started to rain. I'll have to kill her, a different way. I run up the spiral staircase, making sure to leave every door open. I stand on the roof that is half-covered by a roof and wait for her. Jack's on the back of her D-Wheel. I growl and get ready to attack. They walk in and I hear muffled voices. A set of footsteps runs up. Sherry stares at me and I slam into her. I raise a pipe above my head.

"Sayonara!" I laugh. I quickly get stopped by Jack.

"You're the one doing this." He whimpers his face revealing absolute betrayal.

"Yes, I am." I admit. "I did this for the love of you Jack. You were too busy with them to even consider an actual relationship."

"You are completely batshit." He says.

"I know."

Sherry kicks me off and I charge at her with the weapon. A figure jumps down from the roof and hits the ground. It lunges for Jack with a bloodied axe.

"You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse! I love this much! Why can't you see?" Harald cries with every swing.

I throw Sherry into Harald and grab Jack.

"Love me, fear me, need me!" I beg.

He hits me and I flip him and kiss him. Brave runs up and sees this farce .

"Please don't do this you two." He pleads.

Harald shoves Sherry away and goes for me.

"I love you, so cliché! Filthy words that you've betrayed!" He snarls.

"You make me sick!" I spit dodging the blow.

The rain pelts him and his silver hair is clinging to his face. The white coat I ruined is laying discarded on the ground. I restrain him and smirk.

"I am going to kill you like I killed all those tramps Jack was fucking!" I scream.

The entire city hears because the cops show up. Harald uses the bottom of the axe to ram into my leg. I drop and he stands over me.

"I wonder if your life clock even deserves to tick." He asks me sadly.

He swings it and I smile. I kick my foot up and hit the point where his shoulder meets his prosthetic, severing the fake arm. The axe falls from his real one and he sinks to the ground with the rain and tears smudging his mascara and eyeliner.

"Yes you make me sick." I murmur.

I kick the pipe into my hands and he throws himself against me legs.

"You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse! Do anything you choose! Just want me, need me, love me. Please! I don't want to be alone ever again and if you're gone then how will I have?!" He begs.

I lift the pipe and smile and the Ushio Tetsu slams the door open.

"Everybody put your hands up!" He screams.

We do. He looks around and sees Brave holding a bruised Sherry and Jack with an axe cut in his leg.

"I know what happened here. Dragan Godwin, Harald von Schroder you are going into custody. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one then the state will appoint you with one." Ushio states.

"Fuck you!" I scream.

Harald start laughing and his hair covers his face so only one eye is visible. Brave plants his foot against the edge of the roof.

"I am sorry you two are like this but I have no intention of sticking around to see you so medicated you can't even remember your own names." He says.

Brave tips back and is grabbed by Jack. He pulls him back up while Brave is fighting. More cops swarm up and Brave gets restrained.

"How could you do this to Harald? How could you do any of this? You are a monster! A monster." He screams slamming against the restraints.

He sinks to the ground with tears in his eyes. Harald laughs again. He drops to the ground with a splash and sends water everywhere. He laughs and laughs whilst lying there.

"You make me sick." I laugh and I kick him.

I get pushed into a cop car as does Harald.

When we get there the judge asks me what do I plead.

"Guilty of the crimes, innocent of the charges." I answer.

"And what does that mean Mr. Godwin?"

"It means that Jack drove me to it. I killed them because he couldn't have a serious relationship because of his cheating heart. He said he loved me and took it away." I rant.

My lawyer says that I am insane. As does Harald's. Well, Harald's doesn't so much say anything as point to Harald and mouth he's insane. We get sent to an asylum in the city. Harald was deemed the most unstable of me and him and is being kept in solitary confinement. I will escape and show Jack my love this time, this time he will love me back.

"Okay Mr. Godwin it's time for your pills." The orderly says.


	6. Every Trace Of My Desire:Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or nay of its characters.

Grotesque Boys, Rotten Romance

I smile and the orderly.

"Are you sure these will make me better?" I ask.

"Of course the will the Dr. has never been wrong before."

"Al-alright. I just don't want to hurt anybody ever again."

"You seem so nice. How could you have done those murders?"

"I was blinded for my love for Jack and I couldn't cope. He was sleeping around."

"What about the quiet silver-haired man that says he loves you?"

"He was my ex and he came back from Sweden to see me and I had moved on. He couldn't deal with it."

"That is the saddest tale I have ever heard. I need a tissue."

They are honestly having these morons watch me? They obviously don't think I am something to be feared. Their loss. I call on Thor's might and the restraints shatter. I smile and break off a piece of the bed. When the orderly comes back I stab her. I grin and twist it in so deep in comes out the other side. I grab the keys in her pocket and open the door and walk out. I walk over to Harald's solitary cell and unlock it letting him out.

"Come on we have a pretty little boy with a head full of golden spikes to kill." I tell him.

We walk past a cage with a red-head with green eyes screaming Aki you can't be dead. I open his too for the sake of it. I go and open every interesting looking member and then I take Harald outside. I place him the passenger's side of the car and sit down beside him. I hot wire the vehicle. We drive over to Jack's place. Harald is laughing and occasionally looks at me. In a moment of clarity he asks,

"Did you ever love me?"

"No."

He lets his hair fall over his face and ignores every other word I say. I get out of the car and run up to Jack's apartment I kick open the door and grab him before he can even scream.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"Because if I can't have you no one can." I reply.

Harald turns on the stove and lights rags soaked in oil on fire.

"I'll drown in the flames every trace of your name." I whisper into Jacks ear.

Harald laughs.

"I will burn in this fire, every part of your desire Dragan!" He smirks.

I brush the hair out of his face and sit him down. I turn back to Jack.

"I love you more then you'll ever know. Why did you need, want those girls? I am so much better. I killede them all! Every slut that spread their legs just for you! Why do you still hate me?" I ask.

"I love _you _more than _you'll _ever know. You still don't need him. I am so better for you, a better partner in crime. I changed myself for you, went insane for you! And in this moment of sanity I demand that you lie to me and say you love me! Please, just three little words. Please." Harald begs.

"Fine. I_ loathe _you. You are a sniveling, catty little pile of whiteness and daddy issues. I never loved you, don't love you and will never love you so shut the fuck up and don't you dare even look at me without permission, dog." I snarl at him.

Jack tried to crawl away while I was occupied with Harald. I stand on his back crushing it in a bit. Harald rocks in the corner.

"You can use and abuse, do anything, I won't refuse." He mutters laying his head against the wall.

I feel the strings of my heart pull and shake and drag Jack over to Harald. I push the hair in his face behind his ears and tears stream into my hands.

"I love you." I lie.

And he smiles sadly.

"No you don't." He says falling back into place.

I push Jack up against the flames and let them eat his skin away. I sit with Harald and brush his hair as the place goes up in smoke and fire. The fire burns all traces of my desire, I am left with an empty feeling.

"Is this loneliness?" I ask out loud.

"No, it's sanity. You have just realized what you've done. Horrible isn't it?" Harald laughs. "You should have just asked him out like a normal person would rather than leading me on and going on a homicidal rampage causing me to go insane and kill Aki Iyazoi and try to behead you and Jack."

"You were going to behead me?"

"Yes I wanted to keep it preserved and with me forever."

"I didn't want Jack to run off with one of those girls."

"I didn't want you to run off with Jack."

"Then I guess we'll go to hell together."

"Don't be stupid, I don't believe in hell. Now hel I do but not hell."

Brave walks in and smiles at us. he sits down beside us and leans his head against my body.

"It's cold in here." He says after a while.

"I know." Harald replies.

"Harald said it was sanity kicking in." I mention.

"I think it's really just regret." Brave says.

We think about it and Harald turns to Brave.

"You're right, it's regret. I regret ever letting you go." Harald says.

"I regret leaving for Brazil and being such an easy catch." Brave says.

"I regret the entire homicidal rampage, the rape of Jack, taking advantage of you Harald and admitting to murdering several women in front of a cop." I say.

Harald laughs and so does Brave. Brave looks at us with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am only doing this out of mercy." He mentions.

"What?" Harald asks.

"This."

Brave pulls out a gun and blows a whole straight through Harald's head and Harald dies with a grin on his face. He turns to me.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay."

I let him shoot me. I wonder if Harald is right and there is nothing there o if something horrible awaits us and the edge of death. I wonder if I will fall into hell or merely stop this meaningless exists. One thing I know for certain is that everyone is waiting for me. Harald, Jack, Carly, Aki, Stephanie, Mikage and Brave. Waiting for my arrival in where ever the edge of death is. I am finally rid of this obsession, this rotten romance.

**This is the end of Grotesque Season, Rotten Romances. Next up is a dating sim. After that we'll check out my profile and sent me a PM correctly guessing five out of ten bonus characters/dates and you get to choose the next theme.**


End file.
